


Digital Cosmos

by Astr



Series: Technotics and Heavenly Bodies [6]
Category: Hyperdrive (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Fic, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: Sol's internal monologue about his boyfriend.
Relationships: Sol Davara/Neil (Hyperdrive)
Series: Technotics and Heavenly Bodies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875853





	Digital Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all Hyperdrive credit goes to Allie  
> https://rad-infiniitum.tumblr.com

Neil is so tiny. So very small. It's hard to notice, since usually he talks and moves in a way that is very big. It is such a lovely little paradox. One that Solomon (Sol) Chandra Freyr Priapus Quetzalcoatl Damarav, last child of his True Father, first of his True Mother, finds endearing. Neil is simultaneously the largest and smallest person he knew. It’s delightful, really, to have such a bundle of contradiction as a mate, even if it does cause him to worry about their relationship’s longevity. Someone with such spark and spunk surely craves more than just simple stability. A middle sibling.

But Neil looks at him like he is more than that. More than just a son with twelve different identities within his own family unit. Neil looks at him and he feels special. As though he is unique. Sol wonders, sometimes, when Neil is asleep beside him in his small corner of his world, if that is what makes him attractive to Neil. The uniqueness of him. 

Certainly, it seems to be what draws Neil to Luna. She is beautiful, Sol will readily admit, with her shimmering wings, and her eyes that ignite and subdue, that can speak a thousand words in silence. She is brilliant as well, and Sol knows for a fact that her mind is also extraordinarily attractive to Neil. He doesn’t blame him.

Sol knows if, Creators forbid, Tiran and Luna ever break up, that his little spitfire will launch himself at his personal goddess. Sol knows that there is no world in which he is more to Neil than Luna is, no reality in which he would win in any competition with her. So he must be happy with what little time he has with the little blue man. 

He tries his best. He makes sure to always, always tell Neil how much he cares. To make sure Neil knows how very important he is to Sol. How he makes Sol want to do more, to be better, to be even remotely worthy.

For his part, Neil isn’t a terrible mate. Not at all, despite what some would assume (and have been arrogant enough to inform Sol of). He is loud, certainly, but sometimes, he can be so very quiet, in moments between ideas, in seconds of love, or uncertainty. He is impulsive at one moment, and calculating the next. Sometimes this can be trouble, but sometimes it means Neil surprises Sol with a kiss, falling into his arms, and Sol can’t even tell if it was planned or not. Neil is eloquent, but frequently tongue-tied. He writes beautiful poetry off the cuff, but cannot give a planned public speech to save his life, which is adorable. He is easily frustrated, but that just means Sol has more excuses to shower him in encouragement, which he seems to crave. 

He can be petty and has a vast sense of self-importance, but it is tempered by an equally vast chasm of self-loathing. Sol wonders if anyone else can see it. How deeply Neil feels everything. How deeply he hurts. Sol tries to help. He tries to take some of the rain away, to make those insecurities turn around, to give Neil reasons to love himself. 

After all, he is the perfect size to hold, to cuddle, to kiss, to love. The ears that get him teased are lovely, delicately shaped and optimal for hearing even the softest words of endearment and affirmation. His mind flies at lightspeed, it seems, and so conversations can occasionally be difficult, but Sol finds it beautiful, too. To have Neil walk him through a thought process, to see how point A can flow into Z, in a way that makes perfect sense if only you take the time to look.

Sol knows this can’t last forever.

But it can last a moment, two, three more. So he makes the most of it. He declares his affections, he holds Neil close, assuring and reassuring him that he is perfect. He makes love to him as often as he can (not often enough, unfortunately). He kisses, cuddles, dotes, and takes every moment he has and tries to make it the best.

Neil is so tiny, but so large, larger than life, larger than Sol. His dreams are even bigger than that, and Sol simply hopes that someday, he’ll be one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos appreciated c:


End file.
